


moonsun sugar mommy twitter au (smut 1#)

by sheol93



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Smut, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: Kim Yongsun is a rich lesbian CEO and Moon Byulyi is the broke college student whose sugar mommy she decided to become.





	moonsun sugar mommy twitter au (smut 1#)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut scene from my moonsun au in twitter: @_solarist

The way to Yongsun’s room was silent and the air between them was dense, tension so thick that it could be sliced with a knife; and when finally the door of the room closed behind their backs, it exploded. Yongsun felt on edge, her skin bristled in a silent demand of closing the distance with Byul and just touch her just the way she wished.

Byul looked around for a while, her gaze falling on the big bed that dominated the whole room for a second too long before her eyes drifted again to the tense being that was Kim Yongsun, who was leaning against the closed door.

Their eyes met, all blown pupils and fog of desire dancing in dark irises and the air between them became even more congested. Yongsun moved from the door then, taking firm but small steps towards Byul and, once next to her, her hands travelled all the way down to take the younger girl’s hands in a reassuring squeeze; they were there because of Byul’s request, but she could as well take it back at any time.

Byul squeezed Yongsun’s hands back and, exhaling a deep breath, she let her gaze to wander and just to take the older woman in. Yongsun’s chest heaved, and her clouded eyes were fixed constantly on Byul’s face while the younger woman studied her. Byul’s eyes traced every feature of her face, while her own heated up because of Yongsun’s unwavering stare; no matter how composed she tried to appear in front of her, the truth is that she was about to melt under all that heat.

Her hands then left Yongsun’s, and slightly shaky, they started a way up the older woman’s shirt, undoing every button they found in their path. Tension was growing thicker by the second, blush taking over Byul’s face like a wave with every centimeter of skin that was revealed in front of her; silence suffocating. The shirt fell with a flutter of fabric and warm air and Byul’s long hands, kind of sweaty and not as stable as she wished they were, came into contact with Yongsun’s soft skin, marveling at the hard muscle underneath; her fingers tracing non-sensical lines over her abdomen. Yongsun’s eyes closed with a sigh, her skin bristling even more aggressively because of the attention.

“You are so damn hard, unnie…” Byul’s voice was low and laced with need and wonder, her fingertips discovering every inch of skin on their way to the edge of a bra that to Yongsun felt way too constricting at that time. Still, a small smirk painted on the older woman’s lips, eyes opening in a hazy stare that drilled into Byul’s pupils. “I do pole dance,” she said, matter of factly, and Byul’s gaze snapped upwards just to find Yongsun staring already back at her. Her breath hitched at the mental image and a low grunt emerged from her throat. “Jesus fucking christ.”

Yongsun laughed softly, the sound as dark as her own desires and, finally, her hands jumped into motion, mirroring Byul’s hands in their new task of getting rid of her shirt. Her fingers gripped the fabric and, not as slow or gentle as she would have wanted, she took it off the younger woman’s body. Her stare was hungry over Byul’s body and the taller one felt that she was about to turn into ashes under all that heat and fire that radiated from Yongsun’s blown pupils.

Fire was what got lit up on her skin the moment Yongsun’s arms curled around her body, chests flushed against one another and there, under the soft golden glow of the street lights breaking the darkness of the room, Byul could even count Yongsun’s eyelashes and every tiny freckle that cursed the bridge of her nose. Oxygen left her lungs right then, just like if someone had punched her; someone named Kim Yongsun, and whose beauty had a pretty mean fist.

And she was drowning, light-headed and without the ability to inhale; she was just able to feel the contact, to feel the demand of her skin to be touched, and on god, she was craving for it.

And then Yongsun’s skillful hands got rid of the clasp of her bra and the piece of clothing didn’t take more than a couple of seconds to fall to the floor and Byul was dizzy as the harsh touch of Yongsun’s bra against her now bare breasts, nipples more than hardened and demanding of attention, sent her mind into overdrive and her body into a massive flame.

Yongsun’s stare was intoxicating, and Byul was trapped; she couldn’t look away. Her heart jumped in her chest and it thundered in her ears and sometimes it seemed that it was the only thing Byul could hear. Until Yongsun’s hands traveled down her back and her heart turned the mute on, suddenly only hyperaware of everything Yongsun; the rough and sharp caress of her short nails on the delicate skin of her lower back, the way her fingers gripped at the soft flesh of her sides, making her back to arch against her, pressing their bodies even further, breaths mingling and mixing and so close to a kiss that Byul could already taste it on her own lips, desperate gaze now trained on Yongsun’s parted mouth.

But then Yongsun’s hand moved again, long fingers finding the button of her pants and before she could realize, before the information traveled through the dense cloud of fog of her mind, the piece of clothing pooled down at her ankles. The air of the room hit her naked skin, but she felt so warm, Yongsun was so warm, everything was so warm and so overwhelming that it really didn’t make a difference.

The older woman took a step back then, letting her gaze to travel down Byul’s lean and thin body, taking in every detail and every little mole and mark she could find. She was entranced, just as if she needed to memorize with her eyes before she could give her hands the same privilege.

“You are so…” Yongsun lost track of her own words, a deep sigh that sounded suspiciously close to a growl scaping her throat, “ _God-.._ ” and as soon as she took a step back, Yongsun was again glued to her body and Byul emitted a breathy moan at the contact of Yongsun’s hot and demanding lips against the delicate skin of her neck. Her arms curled around Yongsun’s body while the older woman feasted on her flesh, one of her hands burying itself between wild dark locks, inviting her to go deeper and hungrier. She wanted to be consumed in her entirety.

Yongsun started making her way towards the bed, dragging Byul with her as her lips kept drawing kisses and angry bites on soft wet skin and when the edge of the bed came into contact with the back of her legs, she turned around, almost pushing the younger girl on top of the comfortable mattress. Her chest was heaving with ragged breathing and their gazes locked in a heated battle that ended when Byul looked down just as Yongsun started getting rid of her tight skirt. Her strong legs were left on full display and the younger woman’s jaw fell slack at the vision of Yongsun in a set of black lingerie that sent her mind reeling into chaos.

Byul wanted to say something, to share with Yongsun one of the many compliments that swarmed her mind, but her tongue was tied and only a desperate grunt of impatience could be heard; hands aching and fingers burning. Yongsun smirked then, all white and sharp teeth that bared almost menacingly, because she had the younger girl wrapped around her finger and it made her feel extremely powerful.

She straddled her then, foreheads pressed against each other and hot glistening skin rubbing there where their bodies came into contact. Byul’s big calloused hands gripped at Yongsun’s ass, pulling her impossibly closer; her misty pupils fixed on parted lips and a feline smile.

Byul felt her heart about to leave her through her mouth to just take a run over the room, the vital organ beating so hard she was sure it was going to bruise her insides and, throwing all rationality to hell, she leaned in, trying to take Yongsun’s lips in a kiss. But the older girl leaned back, and her breaths against her own wanting lips felt like a slap. It was pitiful, Byul wasn’t going to lie, but she was far too gone at that moment to just stand up and leave; no, she didn’t want that. She wanted Yongsun, everything that involved her, and she wanted her to _know_.

“I want to kiss you, unnie…” She breathed out, voice broken by desire and frustration and in normal conditions she would have even cringed by how needy she sounded, “I want to kiss you so bad I think I’m going crazy…” She even bit her own lower lip, teeth digging into tender flesh. Yongsun could only look back at her, examining her blushed face congested by want.

_Oh, God, she wanted it too…_ But she couldn’t. And she was Kim Yongsun and she was in control, “I don’t kiss on the lips, Byul…” She said, tone dropping a few octaves until only a hoarse rasp could be heard; Byul whimpered at the sound and then, Yongsun took one of her thumbs and, carefully, she caressed the younger girl’s soft bottom lip, eyes following the movement.

It was Yongsun’s turn to lean in then, closing the distance and, eventhough her words still rang true between them, her sharp teeth took their turn to dig in Byul’s lower lip. The younger woman’s breath hitched and her fingers gripped strongly on Yongsun’s ass. It wasn’t a kiss, it wasn’t at all; but the fleeting touch of Yongsun’s lips against her own was enough to send Byul’s mind into a dark well.

It didn’t last long, Yongsun’s urges couldn’t be stopped that easily and Byul soon found the older woman devouring again the skin of her neck, voraciously, all danger and heat, “I don’t kiss on the lips, Byul…” She repeated once again, voice muffled amid the sea of fervent kisses, and Byul’s eyelids fell heavily, “but I can kiss you _anywhere_ else.” The younger woman didn’t think it was possible that Yongsun’s voice could drop even lower and become more sultry than what it already was, but she was proved wrong right there, right then. God, this woman was going to be the death of her…

And suddenly Yongsun’s hands pushed Byul’s shoulders, making her lean back on the bed; and her hungry lips didn’t take more than half a second to reconnect with her warm skin, tracing a path of kisses that started on her neck and ended on the dip of her hips. She fed on the sharpness of her collarbones, she feasted on erect nipples that became even harder against the wet touch of her tongue, hands exploring skin that lit in flames at every inch discovered, while the music of Byul’s gasps and breathy moans broke the dense silence of the room.

Yongsun let herself indulge in tender flesh, taking her time in painting with bites and hickeys a portrait of lust and suffocating sun on the blank canvas that was Byul’s body. She nibbled at the sensitive skin of the younger woman’s inner thigh, marveling at the way she stiffened for a second before melting on top of the mattress with a new moan, “unnie, p-please…” was what Byul was able to utter as Yongsun let the tip of her nose to graze her clothed center, incredibly hot, wet and inviting.

“Please what?” She answered, and Yongsun was actually someone who liked to satisfy and oblige, most of the time; but Byul was so easy to tease, and those pleas were too delicious to let them pass, her own thighs clenching with every sound the younger woman produced because of her. She let her teeth to graze the fabric of Byul’s panties, her gaze fixed on the younger woman’s face and she had to bite back a laugh when she saw how Byul’s dark eyes rolled back in a frustrated huff.

“Just… _please-_ ” Words weren’t her forte at that moment and Byul could even feel Yongsun’s smirk against her. And before she could beg for it again, the older woman simply took the delicate material of her underwear in her hands and pulled until it tore in two, the motion and the energy and the wild look in Yongsun’s face being enough to trigger a new raspy moan. _Good Lord…_

Yongsun’s look was feral and she didn’t even need Byul’s words to keep her going; her own blood pressing in her head while her heart drummed in her ears and all she could see was Byul, all open and warm and just so ready for her.

So she dived in, and Byul’s flavour slapped her across the face, and suddenly her scent was all over her being, clogging every sense and muting every rational thought. Fingers gripped at Byul’s hips, keeping her in place while her tongue lapped and consumed everything in front of her, hungrily, trying to quench a thirst that she was well aware that it was impossible to satisfy. Byul’s back arched at the first contact, head thrown back while one of her hands went down to Yongsun’s hair, gripping a fistful of her locks to just pull her in, closer, until they almost melted together.

Her head was spinning and all her senses focused on the sinful way Yongsun’s tongue traced every kind of profanity over her swollen and hypersensitive clit. She wanted to look, _oh_ , how bad she wanted to look at her, but her eyelids felt heavy and she could only let them fall, while her breathing grew even quicker and darker, a symphony of moans and gasps that escaped one after another, in crescendo, like a soundtrack during the moments previous to the climax of a good movie.

And as soon as her climax felt about to fall on her, Yongsun pulled away. Byul could yell at her at that moment, eyes opening fast and wild, a long deep moan being caught in her throat that almost made her choke. Yongsun stood up then, next to the bed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, while a mischievous glint made her eyes shine menacingly. Kim Yongsun was a menace, _indeed_.

“Turn around, Byul-ah,” it was all she said, with that raspy and deep voice, and every complain that started forming in Byul’s accelerated brain vanished in a second, “I want you in all fours.” Byul had never moved as fast, her hands and knees digging on the soft mattress, her back towards Yongsun. Anticipation made her skin bristle and she looked over her shoulder to see how Yongsun threw away the last pieces of clothing that covered her body.

But before she could marvel on Yongsun’s fully naked figure, the older woman was already glued to her body, her front pressed tightly against Byul’s ass. And Byul could feel the heat she radiated, she could feel her wetness against her skin and it was driving her bonkers, desperation clutching her lungs and turning the easy task of breathing into something almost impossible.

Yongsun leaned in, her bare breasts caressing Byul’s back while her lips pressed a chaste kiss between her shoulder blades; her hands gripping her hips while her own hips started grinding against Byul’s behind. “You are so damn soft, Byul… You make me go crazy,” her breathing was ragged and her voice was almost poisonous. Byul felt like dying.

And as soon as Yongsun’s hands gripped her hips, one of them left the place only to reappear between Byul’s legs. And without any warning, two long fingers dug into her, all the way to the knuckle, and Byul’s back arched again with a moan that seemed to tear apart her vocal chords.

The way Yongsun rammed into her was aggressive and unforgiving, and she didn’t let her catch her breath before a new moan escaped from her lips. Suddenly two fingers became three and Byul felt herself being so deliciously stretched that she knew she wasn’t going to last for too long, not at the pace Yongsun was fucking her. She indeed was fucking her _brainless_ , just as Hyejin predicted.

Yongsun’s own breathing became even more agitated, low grunts of effort and pleasure mingled together, and her own head was thrown back when her clit rubbed in a certain way against Byul’s ass. The air grew thicker, and everything turned hotter, so hot that both of them felt about to catch fire and turn into ashes. And then the heel of Yongsun’s hand pressed on Byul’s more than demanding clit and the younger woman collapsed with the most sinful moan that Yongsun had ever heard; orgasm running through her entire body like electricity, travelling from her own core to the tip of her toes.

Byul’s chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing, torso pressed against the bed while her hips were still up. Yongsun’s fingers abandoned her, and she felt so hollow but so satisfied that she didn’t mind the loss of contact. The older woman gripped Byul’s hips now with both hands, keeping them in place while she run in a race versus herself, rubbing against her ass. She was so close, she was so _damn_ close to explode that she could even taste the orgasm.

And then Byul pronounced her name, in a broken and raspy voice and it seemed to be the push Yongsun needed to reach the climax, her own hips thrusting towards Byul’s ass one last time and her clit sending a shockwave through every atom of her existence.

And like a fragile house of cards, her legs gave in and her body crumbled on top of Byul’s exhausted frame; sweaty skin against sweaty skin, irregular breathing and flames that still were hot inside of them.

Yongsun rolled off Byul’s back, her body landing on top of the mattress. Her gaze fixed on the ceiling of the room, the darkness only tainted by the soft golden glow of the street lights that filtered through the windows. Her chest heaved profusely, and her heart rampaged in her eardrums; it was a confusing feeling, exhaustion mixed with an unlimited amount of energy that bubbled inside of her being, and while her eyelids wanted to fall and close, her skin was craving for more.

And then Byul turned around, curling next to her body, a thin arm timidly hugging her waist and her cheek resting on one of her shoulders. Yongsun felt her stare on the side of her face, burning and deep and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips before turning her face towards the younger girl.

They shared a look then, and foreheads pressed together in a surprisingly tender gesture, hands finding each other and fingers intertwining as a tense calm settled on top of them. Just a couple of minutes of calm before a storm that would last the whole night.  


End file.
